


Will You Fall For It?

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009, smug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Although, if you’re interested in some revenge sex…“„Like we didn´t do that before.“„Right, princess.“ Schmunzelnd ließ Jack sich gegen den Billardtisch sinken.





	Will You Fall For It?

_**Will You Fall For It?** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_– „She was a mess. A fucking mess. But so was I.“ –_

.

She came to him.

In einem schwarzen Hauch von Nichts stand sie um Mitternacht im Türrahmen seines Hotelzimmers.

Ihre dunklen Locken fielen sanft über ihre schmalen Schultern, während ein unschuldiges Lächeln die roten Lippen zierte als sie die Tür hinter sich abschloss.

Sein Blick folgte jedem ihrer Schritte, als sie langsam den Raum durchquerte und dabei ohne Scham das Negligee von ihrem makellosen Körper gleiten ließ.

Anerkennend ließ er sein Glas Scotch zurück auf den Tisch sinken, während er sich fragte was aus dem, um seinen nichtsnutzigen Neffen trauernden Mädchen geworden war das ihm am Nachmittag im Penthouse seines Bruders gegenübergestanden hatte.

Wo er noch vor Stunden endlose Leere gefunden hatte, war nun ein Feuer das ihn instinktiv den Knoten seiner Krawatte lockern ließ.

_She´s gorgeous._

_She really is._

Sie musterte ihn mit einem dunklen Glimmen in den Augen, während sie ihre perfekt manikürten Finger zielsicher über seine Brust und zum Bund seiner Hose gleiten ließ.

„Make me forget,“ wisperte sie heiser als sie sich zu ihm beugte bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen fingerbreit von seinen entfernt waren und er ihren süßen Atem auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte.

_I will princess. I will._

Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen, als sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss sinken ließ und ihren entblößten Körper sanft an seinen presste.

„Just make me forget.“

And he did.

* * *

 

_– „She was playing us both.“ –_

_._

Er genoss den Zorn in ihren dunklen Augen, als er seinen besinnungslosen Neffen aus der Limousine zog und mit Hilfe des Chauffeurs in Richtung Hoteleingang zerrte.

Der Zorn der sowohl ihm, wie auch Chuck galt.

Sie wartete bereits mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn, als er die Türen zum Schlafzimmer schloss um ihr und sich selbst den jämmerlichen Anblick zu ersparen den Chuck im Augenblick bot.

„Why did you bring him back as a wreck? And why did you bring him here? He needs a doctor or a fucking hospital…“

Ein Lächeln umspielte Jacks Lippen, während er langsam das Zimmer durchquerte bis er Blair direkt gegenüber stand und ihre Wut wie ein Feuer zwischen ihnen glomm.

Sanft ließ er seine Finger durch ihre dunklen Locken gleiten, ehe er mit der anderen Hand langsam den Mantel von ihren schmalen Schultern schob.

„Because,“ begann er heiser, während er sich so nah zu ihr beugte bis er den Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen konnte. „I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that I fuck you.“

„You´re disgusting,“ stieß sie atemlos hervor, ehe ihre Arme sich instinktiv um seinen Hals legten und sie sich von ihm widerstandslos mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand pressen ließ.

„So are you, Darling, “ wisperte Jack heiser. „So are you.“

* * *

 

_– „She wasn´t innocent. She never was.“ –_

.

There was blood. Her blood…everywhere.

Es war auf den Marmorfließen des Badezimmers, dem dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes in dem sie auf dem Fußboden kauerte und ihren zitternden Händen.

„What happend?“

Seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren als er neben ihr in die Knie ging und sie fragend zu mustern begann.

„Nothing.“

Ihr Gesicht war bleich, ihr Blick starr auf ihre mit Blut verschmierten Hände gerichtet.

„Blair, what happend?“

„I did what I had to.“

„What? What did you do?“ Er beobachtete sie angespannt, während er besorgt versuchte auszumachen woher das viele Blut kam.

Er hatte bereits sein Mobiltelefon in der Hand um den Notruf zu wählen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln die Schachtel auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens entdeckte.

„What the hell did you do?“ stieß er ungläubig hervor, während er aufstand und nach der leeren Verpackung griff.

„I had no other choice, Jack.“

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern, als er erneut ihrem Blick begegnete.

Ihre Augen leer und ohne jede Emotion.

Blood still dripping down her legs.

„I had no other choice.“

* * *

 

_– „It was a game. A fucking game. But she was always one step ahead of us.“ –_

_._

„You knew it?“

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre roten Lippen, während sie ihm das Glas Scotch aus den Händen nahm und selbst einen Schluck genoss.

„Of course.“

„Then why..“

„I knew you would come to see it yourself…“

Amüsiert ließ Jack sich gegen das kalte Leder seines Sitzes zurück sinken.

„You know, you could have just asked me to come.“

Neugierig sah er zu wie sie langsam das Glas sinken ließ, ehe sie in einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung auf seinen Schoß glitt.

„God, damn it Blair…“ stieß er fluchend hervor. „No Underwear? Really?“

The feeling was enough to nearly make him come in his own pants.

Instinktiv ließ er seine Hände zu ihren Hüften gleiten, um ihren makellosen Körper in Position zu halten, damit er nicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor.

Ein teuflisches Glimmen loderte in Blairs dunklen Augen, ehe sie heiser murmelte: „Shut the fuck up Jack,“ und ihre vollen Lippen gierig auf seine presste.

She barely made it to Chucks Club Opening that night.

* * *

_– “ She was lonely. And so were we.“ –_

.

„I´m fine.“

„You´re not.“

„I´m fine Jack!“

„No, you´re not.“

Zufrieden sah Jack wie Blair missmutig ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und starr in ihr leeres Martiniglass auf dem Tresen blickte.

„Why are you even here?“

Jack zuckte flüchtig mit den Schultern, während er sein Glas Scotch leerte.

„Today is the first anniversary of Bart´s death, I thought you…“

Er sah zu wie sie amüsiert auflachte.

„Like you care,“ stieß sie zynisch hervor, ehe sie dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen gab ihr einen neuen Martini zu bringen.

„Well honey, do you care?“

„Yes Jack, I care about Chuck.“

„Right, my dear nephew…where is he by the way?“

Zufrieden sah er zu wie sie beschämt den Blick sinken ließ.

„I don´t know.“

„What is that supposed to mean?“

„He won´t talk to me.“

„Well… Neither will I…“

„Nor touch me.“

Touché.

„Well,“ er beugte sich ein Stück näher zu ihr, während er seine Hand flüchtig auf ihrem Knie ruhen ließ um dann seine Finger behutsam unter ihren Rock gleiten zu lassen. „I´ll touch you wherever you want me to princess.“

* * *

 

_– „She was broken. But so were we.“ –_

.

„Although, if you’re interested in some revenge sex…“

„Like we didn´t do that before.“

„Right, princess.“ Schmunzelnd ließ Jack sich gegen den Billardtisch sinken.

„Then,“ begann er langsam und ließ seine Arme ausladend durchs Zimmer gleiten. „Where do you wanna start?“

„Not tonight, Jack.“

Er musterte sie fragend, während er zu sah wie sie sich mit zitternden Händen das Haar aus dem bleichen Gesicht strich.

„Blair?“ begann er zögernd. „Are you alright?“

„No,“ murmelte sie matt, während sie an der Tischkante nach Halt suchte. „I think I´m going to be sick…“

Suddenly she turned on her heals before stumbling to the nearest bathroom and barely made it to the sink, before she started throwing up.

Angewidert und beschähmt von der Sorge die in seinem Inneren entflammt war, verharrte Jack im Türrahmen.

„Shall I call Chuck?“

„No, I´m fine,“ wisperte sie kraftlos, ehe sie sich erneut übergab.

„The hell you are,“ murmelte Jack missmutig bevor er einen Schritt nach vorn machte und mit der einen Hand sanft ihr Haar im Nacken zusammen hielt, während er mit der anderen den Wasserhahn aufdrehte.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrten ehe sie sich erschöpft gegen seine Brust sinken ließ.

Schweißperlen glänzten auf ihrer bleichen Stirn und sie zitterte so sehr das er ernsthaft Mühe hatte sie aufrecht zu halten.

„You really didn´t know it, right?“ begann er nach einer Weile heiser, während er seine Hand auf ihrer feuchten Stirn ruhen ließ.

Er sah zu wie ihre Lider zu flackern begannen und begegnete schließlich ihrem leeren Blick im Spiegel.

_Leave him. Stay with me and I´ll take care of you._

Nachdenklich beobachtete er wie sich ihre Hand zitternd um den Rand des Waschbeckens legte, ehe sie benommen begann sich aufzurichten.

„Could you just take me home, please?“

Jack nickte langsam.

„Whatever you want me to do, princess. Whatever you want me to.“

 

* * *

 

_-“ She didn´t cry. She never did. “ –_

.

She had already known it when she got to Chuck´s penthouse that night and it wasn´t just the fact that Chuck fucked that girl, it was the fact that he had lied to her.

Again.

Sie stieg nicht in den Flieger nach Paris, sondern nahm die erste Maschine nach Australien, wo er sie bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit vom Flughafen abholte.

And she rode him hard in the backseat of his Limo on their way back to his house, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

He didn´t even try to stop her.

Sie sprach kein Wort, während sie ihm aus der Limousine ins Haus folgte.

Erst als Jack den Lichtschalter umlegen wollte, durchbrach ihre Stimme die Stille.

„Don´t,“ wisperte sie heiser, während sich ihre Hand sanft auf seine legte. „Just don´t.“

Stumm betrachtete er ihr bleiches Gesicht im schwachen Mondlicht das durch die Fenster fiel.

„What did he..“ begann er zögernd, doch sie schüttelte nur bestimmt den Kopf.

„I didn´t come here to talk.“

„Then why did you come here?“ murmelte er leise, während er seine Hände sachte um ihre Hüften legte und sie lüstern an sich heran zog. „Why did you come?“

Statt einer Antwort presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, während sie ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand drängte und ihre Finger zum Bund seiner Hose gleiten ließ.

He fucked her in every little place of his house, until she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms with a satisfied smile on her lips.

She was already gone, when he woke up in the morning.

 

* * *

 

_– “ She´s a mess. A fucking mess. But so am I. “ –_

_._

He was on his knees, his tongue deep inside of her while she was moaning his name with more need and want than ever.

Er war überzeugt davon, dass jemand sie hören würde und das war schließlich auch ihr Plan.

She reached her peak when the door finally opend and Jack could feel the intensive stare of his nephew from the doorframe of the Limousine, while Blair came hard screaming her relase.

Einen Moment lang war es still in der Limousine, bis auf Blairs unkontrollierte Atmung während sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Sitz zurück sinken ließ.

Sacht lockerte Jack den Griff um ihre schmalen Hüften, ehe er den Kopf hob und schließlich dem starren Blick seines Neffen begegnete.

„Enjoying the show, Chuck?“ begann Jack schmunzelnd, während er ein sauberes Taschentuch aus der Tasche seine Jackets hervor holte um sich diskret über den Mund zu wischen.

„You son of a bitch…“ stieß Chuck fluchend hervor, ehe er bereits mit erhobenen Fäusten einen Satz auf ihn zumachte.

„Aw come on,“ begann Jack lachend,während er abwehrend die Hände hob und sich neben Blair in das teure Leder sinken ließ. „You got married a few minutes ago and the woman you call your wife now, was clearly not the one I got off in the backseat of your limo. So tell me, why do you even care?“

Er genoss den Zorn der in Chucks Augen zu lodern begann, während er Jack am Kragen seine Hemdes packte und hart in den Sitz zurück presste.

„I´m going to kill you, you fucking…“

„Stop it Chuck! Just stop it!“

Es waren Blairs zarte Hände die sich energisch auf Chucks legten um seine Finger langsam von Jacks Hals zu lösen.

„How could you do that Blair? How could you?“ wisperte Chuck atemlos, während er benommen vor ihr zurück wich. „How could you?“

„It was just a game.“

„What? What the hell are you talking about Blair?“

„Consider us even.“

Erleichtert sah Jack zu wie sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen ihren Blick abwandte und seine Hand ergriff.

Jack took hers gladly and with one last look to his nephew, they slipped out of his limo together.

„Blair!“ rief Chuck ihr kraftlos nach, doch Blair blickte nicht zurück.

Jack zuckte nahezu entschuldigend mit den Schultern und warf einen amüsierten Blick in die wartende Hochzeitsgesellschaft die sich um Chucks Angetraute gesammelt hatte, ehe er Blair die Straße hinunter folgte.

„Shall I take you home,“ fragte er sie schließlich als er neben ihr auf den Rücksitz seiner eigenen Limousine sank.

Nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„I was thinking,“ begann sie langsam, während sie ihren Blick vom Fenster abwandte. „That we could get married too.“

Überrascht hob Jack den Blick und beobachtete wie sie ihre Finger fest mit seinen zu verschränken begann.

„I always had a thing for Australia, you know,“ wisperte sie dabei leise.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er ihre Hand behutsam an seine Lippen führte.

He was more than happy to oblige.

 

 

.

.


End file.
